


Blame the Weather

by bramblerose4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Weather, Co-workers, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post DH. Aurors Potter and Wesley are having a tough time dealing with the weather when a surprise visitor brightens their day. For my thestral on LJ who was having a rough soggy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



Harry yawned for the third time in as many minutes and refocused his efforts on going through the case file again. After rereading the same passage for the fifth time and not soaking it in Harry gave it up as a lost cause. There was just no way there was going to make a sudden break in the case when he could barely keep his eyes open. With a sigh Harry lightly tossed the file onto his desk, quickly followed by his glasses as he ran a hand over his face.

"You look like how I feel," Ron mused from across their shared office space. "I blame the weather. It's pouring like going out of style. It's so gross out you may as well keep your glasses off. Hey, do you think Kingsley would outlaw working on rainy days if you asked him?"

"Why would the Minister do that?" Harry asked ignoring Ron's earlier suggestion and sliding his glasses back on his face.

"Because you'll ask nicely," Ron said. "Just think, we could be home drinking spiced cider and lying in bed instead of cooped up here like a couple of-"

"-Highly paid employees?" Harry interjected with a raise of his eyebrow. He smirked when Ron stuck his tongue out. "Oh, that's real mature, Weasley," Harry added and was rewarded with a rude hand gesture.

"Seriously, you should consider it."

"Seriously, I shouldn't. Can you imagine the chaos that would happen if every time it rained we'd have to clock out for the day? This is the UK, Ronnie. In case you've forgotten we're surrounded by water, which means it's always raining somewhere."

"Thanks for the geometry lesson, Hare."

"Anytime," Harry said. "Though I don't suppose the chief would be fine if we cut out for an earlier lunch."

Ron piped up at the suggestion. "Oh, and maybe on the way-"

"No."

"-we can stop by-"

"No."

"-the Minister's office."

"No, Ron. I'm not doing it." Harry insisted.

"What is it that you are not going to do?" A deep melodious voice asked.

Harry and Ron bolted out of their chairs as Kingsley Shacklebolt, the magnanimous Minister of Magic himself, stood in threshold of his top Aurors' shared office.

"Minister, sir, what brings you here?" Harry asked, fidgeting with the loose papers across his desk.

Making the final step into the room, Kingsley smiled fondly at Harry. "You know, this used to be my office. I was feeling sentimental, and thought I would take a stroll down, and come see what you two have done with the place." he explained, his gaze surveying the work space.

A loud roll of thunder rumbled and all three wizards paused to listen as it echoed throughout the building.

"I don't know about you two," Kingsley started, "but when it rains I tend to get restless. I don't mean when it drizzles or sprinkles but when the rain comes down to hard it seems like the world is going to be washed away in another great flood. I don't know what it is about that kind of rain that makes me want to really sink my teeth into work and be as productive as I can, don't you agree, Weasley?"

Harry could see Ron's ears go pink at the question.

Kinsley didn't wait for Ron's response when he started laughing, big belly laughs that reverberated throughout the room as deep and strong as thunder. "Actually, I could go for a big lunch and a long nap. I'm this close to proposing a new law to make it so no one had to work on rainy days." With a pat on Ron's back and a nod to Harry the Minister of Magic exited the large office, leaving the two Aurors to stare after him in confused awe.

"Did we just get pranked?" Ron asked, falling into his chair.

"It certainly feels that way," Harry agreed, gathering his coat and checking his had his wand and wallet as thoughts of roast beef and Swiss sandwiches circled in his head. "How about we blame the weather?"


End file.
